heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wednesday Comics Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Hardy Stone Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Dave Gibbons | Penciler2_1 = Ryan Sook | Inker2_1 = Ryan Sook | Colourist2_1 = Ryan Sook | Letterer2_1 = Ryan Sook | StoryTitle2 = Kamandi: Hidden Talents | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** * Villains: * Other Characters: * Orora (girl) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = John Arcudi | Penciler3_1 = Lee Bermejo | Inker3_1 = Lee Bermejo | Colourist3_1 = Barbara Ciardo | Letterer3_1 = Ken Lopez | StoryTitle3 = Superman | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Aliens Other Characters: * Locations: * , ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Dave Bullock | Writer4_2 = Vinton Heuck | Penciler4_1 = Dave Bullock | Inker4_1 = Dave Bullock | Colourist4_1 = Dave Stewart | Letterer4_1 = Jared K. Fletcher | StoryTitle4 = Deadman: Deadman Dies | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Julianna Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler5_1 = Joe Quinones | Inker5_1 = Joe Quinones | Colourist5_1 = Joe Quinones | Letterer5_1 = Pat Brosseau | StoryTitle5 = Green Lantern: Young Men, Big Toys | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Joe Dillion Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * , Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Neil Gaiman | Penciler6_1 = Michael Allred | Inker6_1 = Michael Allred | Colourist6_1 = Laura Allred | Letterer6_1 = Nate Piekos | StoryTitle6 = Metamorpho | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Eddie Berganza | Penciler7_1 = Sean Galloway | Inker7_1 = Sean Galloway | Colourist7_1 = Sean Galloway | Letterer7_1 = Nick J. Napolitano | StoryTitle7 = Teen Titans | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Paul Pope | Penciler8_1 = Paul Pope | Inker8_1 = Paul Pope | Colourist8_1 = José Villarrubia | Letterer8_1 = Paul Pope | StoryTitle8 = Strange Adventures | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Penciler9_1 = Amanda Conner | Inker9_1 = Amanda Conner | Colourist9_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer9_1 = John J. Hill | StoryTitle9 = Supergirl | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Seychelles Islands Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = Dan DiDio | Penciler10_1 = José Luis García-López | Penciler10_2 = Kevin Nowlan | Inker10_1 = José Luis García-López | Inker10_2 = Kevin Nowlan | Colourist10_1 = Patricia Mulvihill | Letterer10_1 = Ken Lopez | StoryTitle10 = Metal Men: Atomic Weight Issues | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Dr. Bela Pretorius * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Ben Caldwell | Penciler11_1 = Ben Caldwell | Inker11_1 = Ben Caldwell | Colourist11_1 = Ben Caldwell | Letterer11_1 = Ben Caldwell | StoryTitle11 = Wonder Woman | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = Adam Kubert | Penciler12_1 = Joe Kubert | Inker12_1 = Joe Kubert | Colourist12_1 = Joe Kubert | Letterer12_1 = Joe Kubert | StoryTitle12 = Sgt. Rock and Easy Co. | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Villains: * ** Gustav Other Characters: * Rivka Semonova * Unnamed photographer Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = Karl Kerschl | Penciler13_1 = Karl Kerschl | Inker13_1 = Karl Kerschl | Colourist13_1 = Dave McCaig | Letterer13_1 = Rob Leigh | StoryTitle13 = Flash Comics | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * (divided into three "time loops.") ** The Flash (present time) ** Barry Allen (as himself, but 10 minutes in the future) ** The Flash (as himself, but an hour in the past) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer14_1 = Walt Simonson | Penciler14_1 = Brian Stelfreeze | Inker14_1 = Brian Stelfreeze | Colourist14_1 = Brian Stelfreeze | Letterer14_1 = Steve Wands | StoryTitle14 = The Demon and Catwoman: The Fall of Camelot | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Canbury Hill Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer15_1 = Kyle Baker | Penciler15_1 = Kyle Baker | Inker15_1 = Kyle Baker | Colourist15_1 = Kyle Baker | Letterer15_1 = | StoryTitle15 = Hawkman: It Gets Worse | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}